Red Roses and White Popularity
by Jillian the porcelain maiden
Summary: After an argument, Mirana tries to help her big sister in what she knows best, Popularity of course! very, very slight Iracebeth/Stayne,Mirana/Tarrant and Iracebeth/Tarrant. Songfic and a oneshot. My first Fanfic enjoy people!


I don't own Alice in wonderland Tim Burton and Lewis Carroll own it, but if I did Iracebeth would not have been in exile and she would live happily somewhere, maybe by the sea *wink/nudge*. I also do not own the song 'Popular' in the play Wicked nor do I own Wicked. Well, on with the story. Hope you enjoy!

It was a quiet day in the castle of Crims and Marmoreal, well that is until Mirana and Iracebeth had an argument that previous morning, and the white princess decided of a solution that she thought was going to make both of them, if not then just her, happy.

So she knocked on her sisters crimson door and said ''Iracebeth, now that we've stopped fighting, I've decided to make you my new project.'' _'This is going to be fun' _she thought to herself.

''You really don't have to do that'' Iracebeth said flatly through the door and rolled her eyes. She doubted that Mirana would want to 'help' her, especially after the scene she caused but 5 minutes ago.

''I know.'' Mirana said sympathetically as she burst in'' That's what makes me so nice!'' She squealed and sang: ''Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I And let's face it, who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed'' Iracebeth couldn't help but wish that it was really happening.  
And when someone needs a makeover'' She gestured to her older sibling.  
''I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case'' Mirana looked at Iracebeth for a moment.  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead'' she yanked Iracebeth off the chair she was sitting on and brought her to her side.  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:

Popular!'' she sang  
''You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys'' she dragged her sister to her room, locked the door behind her and got the things she would need.

''When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce''  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair'' She took off the hairpins in her sisters hair, letting the red locks fall on her shoulders. and sat her down on her white vanity.  
''Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go'' Iracebeth glared at her sister

''Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be'' Mirana stated, giving Iracebeth clothes that she wanted her to wear and shoved her into the white restroom.  
''Instead of dreary who you were, well are.''Iracebeth poked her head out of the door and opened her mouth to protest. Mirana cut in.  
''There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popular, um lar'' Mirana struggled for a rhyme and caught herself.

''La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular'' she continued to sing as Iracebeth came out of the dressing room.

''When I see depressing creatures'' She said as she placed the make-up on Iracebeth's face.  
''With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
''Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!'' Mirana giggled and waved her hand in her floating-like way.

''They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!'' She giggled again and put the finishing touches on Iracebeth and handed her the mirror.

''Why, Iracebeth, look at you. You're beautiful !'' as Iracebeth examined herself in the mirror she had to admit that even though Mirana wasn't good at cooking she did a pretty good job on makeovers.

Iracebeth had red lipstick on her lips giving her a pouting quality and dark black eyeliner that made her brown eyes pop out. She had her hair down and a black bow with a heart on it was in her hair. She wore a dark red dress with black lace and knee length red and black striped stockings and ankle length black boots.

They both turned when the door opened, and one of the servants, Ilosovic Stayne, Mirana thought his name was, entered with Tarrant Hightopp, one of her and Iracebeth's friends. ''Your Highness, This young man came to see if you were-'' He stopped and gawked at Iracebeth, Tarrant now wearing the same expression. Mirana felt a stab of jealousy that it wasn't her they were looking at.

''I - I have to go'' Iracebeth said and muttered a quick thanks to her sister before getting up and leaving the room nodding to Stayne and Tarrant as she past them. Stayne and Tarrant watched her walk out, both looking as if they were about to follow her, now noticing that they both were giving similar stares at the red-haired 14 year-old princess and glared at each other. Mirana coughed and said ''we'll talk over tea ok, Tarrant'' Tarrant nodded feebly and he and Stayne walked out still glaring daggers at each other.

''You're welcome!'' Mirana called to her sister.  
''And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular!  
Just not as quite as popular

As me!'' She murmured darkly and chuckled, closing the door to her room quietly.

This is my first story so I would appreciate it if you gave nice reviews! thank you and please tell me if the characters were either in character or ooc. Thank!


End file.
